W miarę wakacyjne CreepyTown cz. 8
Czyli u was też szło na zasadzie "pierwszy słaby, drugi trochę lepiej"?- spytała Salai, idąc wraz z przyjaciółmi na szczyt wzniesienia. - Można tak powiedzieć.- stwierdziła Strange, idąc pod ramie z Przemkiem. Obydwoje nadal wyglądali jakby dopiero co wyszli z kościoła. - A skąd wzieliście te ubranka?- spytała Hajsik robiąc najsłodzsze oczy jakie potrafiła. - A to akurat zabawna historia.- powiedział Smąriusz, latający nad całą grupą. Nim jednak Kłobuk powiedział coś więcej, Przemek złapał jego małe, glutowate ciało. Smąriusz próbował się wyrwać, ale chłopak zgniótł go jak robaka. Smąriusz zniknął a wszyscy patrzyli się przerażeni na Przemka. - S...skarbie?- wyłkała Strange a do jej oczu zaczęły napływać łzy. - Czy ty go właśnie zabiłeś?- spytał Serek, nie dowierzając własnym oczom. Przemek wyglądał na naprawdę dotkniętego takim oskarżeniem. - Poj#bało was?- spytał Przemek głaszcząc jednocześnie swoją perfekcyjnie skrojoną marynarkę tak że była jeszcze bardziej perfekcyjna.- Zwyczajnie wciągnąłem jego esencję do swojego ciała. Można powiedzieć że dałem mu szlaban. - Też bym tak chciał.- powiedział Serek, przypatrując się ukradkiem swojej niesfornej córce. - No ej, ale ja nadal nie wiem czemu się tak ubraliście!- zaprotestowała Bananowa. - Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać!- syknął Przemek. Strange przewróciła oczami i wtuliła się w chłopaka. Wszyscy dalej szli na szczyt wzniesienia gdy nagle spod sukni Strange wypadł aparat. Hajsik szybko go dostrzegła i wzieła w swoje rączki. - Zobaczymy co ciocia i wujek wyprawiali.- powiedziała Hajsik, śmiejąc się złowieszczo. Wtedy dziewczynka włączyła aparat i zobaczyła zrobione ostatnio zdjęcia. Jej źrenice natychmiast się zmniejszyły a z jej gardła wydobył się nieludzki, pełen przerażenia i obrzydzenia krzyk. Był tak głośny, że wszyscy wokół musieli sobie zatkać uszy. Kalasher przechodził przez CreepyTown i przyglądał się opuszczonemu miastu. W sezonie wakacyjnym naprawdę wiele osób opuszczało to miejsce, on sam nie był wyjątkiem. Niedawno wrócił z małej podróży swoją łodzią, chcąc zajrzeć do miasta które zwał swoim domem. A tu jak na złość wszyscy wyszli na plaże. I z tego co Stalker wiedział, na taką położoną bardzo daleko. I wtedy Kalasherowi przeszły po plecach ciarki. Usłyszał nieludzki, pełen przerażenia i obrzydzenia krzyk małej dziewczynki. - Hajsik?- spytał sam siebie stalker. - Moja głowa!- krzyczała dziewczynka, rzucając się po ziemi.- zabierzcie te obrazy z mojej głowy!! - Biedna Hajs.- powiedział Mikhaln, wzrokiem pełnym współczucia.- Nikt nie powienien być skazany na takie widoki. Serek i Salai spojrzeli najpierw na Mikhalna a potem na Hajsik. Cokolwiek działo się w czasie gdy byli rozdzieleni, niech lepiej pozostanie tajemnicą. Dla ich własnego dobra. Smok westchnął i wziął swoją nadal rzucającą sie córeczkę na ręce. Biedna Hajsik. - Prawie czuję się urażony.- powiedział Przemek, idący wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi w stronę ostatniego przeciwnika. - Oj tam.- powiedziała Strange, chowając aparat w swoim dekolcie.- Jak Federacja znowu będzie chciała zaatakować, albo ktoś inny, to mamy przeciwko nim nową, potężną broń. Poza Bananową wszyscy którzy wiedzieli co było w aparacie zaśmiali się. No cóż, mozna nienawidzić Federacji ale używanie czegoś takiego przeciwko nim to chyba przesada. Chociaż z drugiej strony jeśli utworzyli wokół miasta mur obronny złożony z samych zdjęć z aparatu Smąriusza, to jakiekolwiek zagrożenie dla miasta zostałoby zażegnane do co najmniej 15-stego pokolenia. - Nie spodziewałam się że zdołacie ich wszystkich pokonać.- powiedziała Kryśka, mała blondynka z fioletowymi oczami i wiecznie poważnym wyrazem twarzy, która czekała na mieszkańców CreepyTown na szczycie wzgórza. Przyjaciele staneli tuż przy niej. Ramię w ramię (poza Hajsik której mózg prawdopodobnie własnie ulegał roztopieniu na plecach Serka), gotowi do walki. Wielu z nich zżerała ciekawość- jaką magię posiada ostatnia z nie-bardzo Straszliwej Piątki. - No cóż, muszę powiedzieć że jestem lekko rozczarowany.- powiedział Mikhaln, patrząc małej dziewczynce prosto w oczy.- Sądziłem że wszystko co posiada Federacja jest....jak wy to mówicie...OP. - Czyli waszym zdaniem nie jesteśmy potężni?- spytała Kryśka, spokojnym głosem i kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, podchodząc powoli do grupki przyjaciół. - Niezbyt.- powiedział Przemek, poprawiając krawat.- Chociaż Janusz zrobił na mnie wrażenie. - Poruszył moją duszę.- powiedział Mikhaln, łapiąc się teatralnie za serce. - I ogółem spoko z niego Janusz.- dokończyła Strange. Przyjaciele zaśmiali się. Cała ta przygoda była w sumie fajna- takie odstresowujące bicie ludzi. Mogliby tak robić częściej- może zacząć wywieszać ogłoszenia? "Chetni na wpi#rdol? CreepyTown zaprasza!". - No cóż malutka, powiedz, jaka jest twoja magia?- spytał Serek, wyszczerzając kły. - Cieszę się że pytasz.- powiedziała Kryśka, jak zawsze spokojna i opanowana, podnosząc lewą dłoń do góry.- Jestem Zabójcą Smoków. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, z dłoni małej dziewczynki wyleciał promień, który z wielkim impetem uderzył w Serka. Wybuch jaki się po tym wytworzył nijak nie ruszył żadnego ze stojących wokół Serka mieszkańców, jednak stan jego samego był niewiadomy, bowiem w wyniku wybuchu pojawiły się kłęby dymu, przesłaniające miejsce w którym stał Serek. - Serek!!- zakrzykneli wszyscy, bojąc się o stan swojego przyjaciela. Przemek zaczął się trząść, Mikhalnowi poleciała kropla z czoła, Strange mocniej złapała się swojego chłopaka, a Salai patrzyła wk#rwiona na małą Kryśke. - Co?- spytał Serek, wychodząc jakby nigdy nic zza kłębów dymu.- Nie drzyjcie się tak, Hajsik dopiero zasnęła. Powieka ostatniej jeszcze stojącej członkini Straszliwej Piątki lekko drgnęła. Przyjaciele spojrzeli na nią z niemałym wyrzutem w oczach. - No i co kuamiesz?- spytała Salai. - Nie kłamię.- powiedziała Kryśka, beznamiętnie patrząc na swoich przeciwników.- Jestem najpotężniejszą członkinią Piątki, postanowiłam więc przywłaszczyć sobie tytuł najbardziej znanego zabójcy w dziejach.- dziewczynka ponownie podniosła dłoń, w której zaczęła kumulować się dziwna energia. Nim jednak Kryśka zdołała wystrzelić, ktoś pacnął ją w głowę. To był Przemek, który w niesamowicie szykownym stylu znalazł się tuż przy dziewczynce. - C-co ty...- dziewczynka nie dokończyła, z powodu kolejnego pacnęcia.- Przes...- Przemek znowu pacnął małą. Kryśka odsunęła się od niego a na jej jak dotąd kamiennej twarzy pojawiało się powoli zażenowanie. Niebieskowłosy podszedł do małej i jak gdyby nigdy nic, ponownie pacnął ją w jej małą głowę. - Nie denerwuj mnie gówniaro.- powiedział Przemek, dając małej jeszcze raz po głowie.- Ja jestem Zabójcą Smoków.- Przemek przerwał w tym momencie by kolejny raz uderzyć małą.- Naprawdę się napracowałem żeby zasłużyć na ten tytuł.- kolejna przerwa, kolejny strzał.- I naprawdę mi nie w smak że jakaś gówniara go teraz używa.- Przemek tym razem strzelił małą dwa razy.- Niegrzeczna dziewczynka. Nagle coś się zmieniło. Beznamiętna twarz Kryśki w jednym momencie całkowicie zmieniła swój wyraz. Dziewczynka padła na kolana, wykrzywiła swoją twarz w grymasie rozpaczy i zaczęła histerycznie ryczeć. Łzy wylewały się z jej oczu niczym z wodospadu. - O k#rwa.- powiedział Przemek, odsuwając się od małej. - Znęcanie się nad dziećmi?- spytał Serek, uśmiechając się wrednie.- No wiesz, myślałem że jednak jesteś ponad to. - Ni ch#ja, dzwonimy po straż miejskom!- zakrzyknęła Salai, grożąc swoim pienkiem. - Prz....przepra....przepraaaaaaaaszaaaammm...- zawodziła dziewczynka, nie mogąc kontrolować łez. I tym sposobem ostatnia spośród Straszliwej Piątki została pokonana Uwaga: Następna część będzie ostatnią. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:W miarę wakacyjne CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures